Tree for Eternity
by kikichugirl
Summary: Jacob Black imprints on a tree during the Epilogue in Eclipse. One-shot. Funny. May offend Team Jacob.
1. Tree for Eternity

**Tree for Eternity**

**A/N: This is just something random that popped up in my head as I was talking to my friend. If you're Team Jacob, you might not want to read this. One-shot, unless you want me to continue. No, I'm not giving up on my bigger story – I'm taking a mini-break because I'm lazy.**

**Beta call for that story, anyone?**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the italics are taken from the Epilogue in Eclipse.**

**Enjoy, loveys.**

_Jacob Black_

_I watched the swells roll toward the beach. They disappeared from sight under the edge of the cliff, but I heard them beat against the sand. I watched them until it was late, long after dark._

_Going home was probably a bad idea. But I was hungry, and I couldn't think or another plan._

I turned away from the sea and headed into a part of the woods to phase. I didn't care which part, but today, I realized I had never been to this part before. Something brown caught my eyes.

I turned to face it, realizing it was just a tree. _Just a tree, Jake. Cool it,_ I thought to myself.

What was so important about this tree? Trees were trees. I stared at it even more closely.

It seemed like the tree was staring back at me. Confused, I wanted to ask Sam for an explanation, but I heard nothing in the back of my head. They were giving me peace and quiet for once.

And then everything became unimportant as I stared at this tree. I'd never realized the beauty of trees, but this one was important to me. Everything left me and my life was tied to this tree. I would do anything to protect it and hope that it would never be cut down. Even if it cost me my life, my heart, and my soul.

_Jake? _Quil asked. _I'm confused. Dude, you need to come home now, please._

_I can't,_ I replied. This tree held me here. Maybe I was insane. Maybe I was hallucinating, but we couldn't imprint on trees. We were supposed to imprint on girls and women.

I sighed. Quil had heard me and I felt Sam join the space in my head.

_Jake...? You're kidding me, _Quil and Sam thought in unison. _It's not possible to imprint on a tree, _Sam added.

_I don't _know! _The legends never said anything about trees. _Confused as I was, I was sure of one thing – I would be with this tree forever.

**A/N: Poor Jacob! He'll be with this tree forever! This is really random... but please tell me what you think – Review! I'll check out your stories if you review (make sure to ask me to) and (if you want) I'll give you a quote from the next chapter of my other story!**

**Still looking for a Beta for my story TCRT. PM me if you're interested!**


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns characters and Twilight.**

**Epilogue**

The days lengthened, then shortened, and lengthened again. I stayed within sight of my tree. I'd named her Alona, after the Hebrew word for oak. She was a tree after all.

After Sam and the tribe had researched and looked up everything in the stories, without finding the answer, I came to believe that Alona was meant for me. She was a spirit, and she lived in the tree. Though I had never felt any indication that she was communicating with me, I was attracted to her and always would be. Sometimes I shifted from wolf to human and back. Sometimes Bella, as a vampire, visited me. She brought her daughter, Renesmee, and we talked and became good friends.

But nothing more, as I was already attracted to Alona. I watched as the trees surrounding her were eradicated, and yet, I stood firm, unrelenting, never allowing her to die.

Quil and Claire were in a relationship now. Alona slowly grew taller as trees do, and she was utterly beautiful.

Sam never shifted anymore. Him and Emily had a large family now; their children were toddlers already. He was slowly aging, and I was the Alpha now, having never stopped shifting. I'd never felt the need to.

Some days I would sit by Alona, talking to her. I was always sure she listened to whatever I had to say. People who saw me in human form stared; people who saw me in wolf form on accident ran. After all, I was talking to an inanimate – but living – object. Sam teased me a lot, telling me I was missing out on a normal family. So did Quil, Embry, and several of my pack mates. However, I knew they would never dare hurt Alona. It would break the tribe, and it was pack law.

The Cullens had moved to Denali for some time, so I was, for the most part, alone with Alona. The pack could afford to rest a little when there were eight vampires gone. I trusted most of them, but my pack did not. It was normal, and for that, I didn't blame them.

I wondered who Alona really was. Would I ever be able to understand her?

Maybe I never would. But here with her spirit, part of the tree, I felt like this was enough.

**FIN**

**A/N I'm taking a break from writing. I might update TCRT or post a new story.**


End file.
